


Blinded

by LeoArcana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gabriel Lives, gabriel plays a joke, it's all innocent tho, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just can't resist playing a mostly harmless joke on Castiel, but Cas fails to see the amusement in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

“So where’s Dean-o?”

“Jesus Christ!” Sam jumped.

“Mm, nope. Guess again.”

Sam set his jaw and roll his eyes with a sigh. That was really one of the worst jokes the angels had. It had been funny the one time Cas had done when surprising the Ghostfacers, but that was about it. Sam turned around to see Gabriel smiling, proud of the lame joke he’d stolen from his younger brother.

“Back home, sleeping,” Sam answered.

“Cassie too…?” Gabriel asked with amused suspicion.

“Yeah.”

Sam continued walking down the grocery store aisle, nearly down with the shopping. Gabriel remained in his spot, staring at the empty space where Sam had been standing. A smile suddenly split across his face as he spun on his heels and trotted up to Sam.

“Y’know what would be fun?”

“No, Gabe,” Sam said flatly.

“What?” he whined, feigning offense, “You don’t even know what I was gonna say.”

“Yeah, but you have a kinda twisted sense of humor,” Sam sighed.

He picked up a family-sized pack of ground beef, the last thing he needed to get. It was all but guaranteed that if Cas popped into the bunker, burgers would be for dinner. Dean did make amazing burgers, Sam couldn’t argue that, but once Castiel had tried one of Dean’s burgers, well…The angel was coming by daily then.

“Aw, c’mon, Sammich. It’s not that twisted,” Gabriel drawled.

Sam stopped and turned to face Gabriel, with a full-on bitchface. He could cite a hundred examples of Gabriel’s twisted humor. Making someone slow dance with aliens after being probed. Setting alligators loose in the sewer. Letting the air out of Dean’s tires and pissing him off. Turning them against each other. Having strippers beat the hell out of them. _Tuesdays. Live channel surfing._

But Sam shut his mouth, pressing his lips into thin lines. He waved Gabriel off and started towards the check out. The shorter angel followed him, having to keep a brisk pace to keep up with the taller hunter. The whole way to the check out, Gabriel whined and pleaded for Sam to at least hear him out. Sam ignored his childish whining, even when the cashier gave him a curious look. The cashier looked a little confused at first, but ended up finding his situation amusing. Sam took the groceries and left the store; Gabriel still at his heels, begging.

Sam practically threw the bags into the back seat of the Impala and slammed the door as he got in. A flutter of wings and Gabriel was in the passenger seat, staring at him with puppy-dog eyes. Sam let out a long sigh.

“Fine. What?” Sam gave in.

Words could not describe the look on Gabriel’s face.

\---

Castiel groaned in annoyance as Dean shifted and stretched in his sleep. He was sure they should probably be getting up by now, but it was hard to argue when half a hunter was on top of you. Not that Castiel was complaining. One thing he had learned about sleeping was that once he’d woken up, it was difficult to go back to sleep. He decided to just lay there and wait for Dean to wake up as well. Castiel sighed contentedly, cracking his eyes open. Everything was still dark.

His brow creased in confusion. With the warmth filtering in through the window, he knew it was midday. It should be plenty light out. Perhaps he was actually still sleeping. He had heard the expression ‘pinch me, I must be dreaming’ and decided to see if was still asleep. Castiel tentatively lifted his fingers to his face and gave himself a sharp pinch, flinching and taking in a sharp breath at the pain. Dean groaned at the disturbance.

He wasn’t sleeping and last he’d checked, his eyes still worked. So why was it still dark? Had his vessel suddenly gone blind from a degenerative disease he wasn’t aware of? Had djinn gotten him? Was he cursed? Panic quickly began to rise up in him until it got to the point he threw the hunter off himself with a little too much force. Dean landed on the floor, hard, as Castiel bolted upright.

“Dean…!” Cas yelled.

“Cas, what’s wron—”

A pillow struck him in the face as Castiel threw all the bedding in a frenzied attempt to get to his feet. The angel slipped on the blankets covering the smooth flooring, sending him straight to the ground.

“Dean!” Cas repeated, with more panic, “Dean, I can’t see!”

Dean threw the pillow aside and jumped back up on the bed to see Castiel on the other side. Castiel was already scrabbling to his feet again, arms flailing out to get some sense of balance and a bearing for where he was. Dean was suddenly frightened and halfway off the bed to stop the angel’s flailing when Castiel turned around. Dean stopped, one leg off the bed, an arm outstretched, crouched to avoid being hit, and staring blankly with a raised brow.

“Dean, where are you?”

Castiel staggered, still not having all his balance, and reached out absently for Dean. Dean didn’t answer him, a grin spreading across his face instead. It was quickly followed by a breathy laugh and then a howl of laughter as Dean fell back onto the bed.

“This isn’t funny!"

Castiel had heard the bed springs creak under Dean’s weight. He made for the bed and clothes-lined himself on the edge of it. Castiel collapsed on top of the laughing hunter and frowned. Dean made no move to help him, he just pushed him off and kept laughing. Castiel stumbled back to his feet, scowling in Dean’s general direction, and attempted to make his way to the door.

“Fine, if you will not help me, then perhaps Sam will,” Castiel huffed.

Castiel bumped into the door, getting another howl of laughter out of the hunter. Castiel walked cautiously out into the hallway, holding his hands in front of himself to find any possible obstacles.

“Cas!” Dean gasped, “Cas, wait!”

Dean got to his feet and started after him. He reached to grab Castiel’s shoulder, only to have his hand blindly swatted away. Dean rolled his eyes with a breathy laugh as Castiel continued to make his way down the hall, occasionally wandering too one side and bumping into the wall. Dean trotted up to the angel and grabbed his shoulder again, spinning him around.

“Hold on, just a second,” Dean smiled.

“No, you find my sudden blindness funny,” Cas huffed.

Having lost his sense of direction, he turned to what he thought was the right direction and promptly walked face-first into the wall. Cas staggered back into Dean’s arms.

“You gonna let me help now?” Dean asked.

Castiel grumbled something that sounded like acceptance. Dean straightened him up and turned Cas to face him. Cas felt Dean’s thumbs brush his face and something sliding along with them. Then he could see again.

“Dean, what—”

Dean smirked and held up a soft, silken eye mask. Cas stared at it in confusion, going through his memories to remember the purpose of the small object. Something to do with beauty rest and you weren’t supposed to notice it as you slept. Cas pondered where it came from as Dean pressed a smiling kiss to his forehead.

\---

“I’d say that was a good start to the morning, wouldn’t you, Sammy?” Gabriel grinned.

“I haven’t heard Dean laugh like that in a long time,” Sam grinned.

“ _GABRIEL!_ ” Castiel’s voice bellowed through the bunker.

“Well, I’ll catch ya later, Samsquatch!”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know


End file.
